A mobile terminal provides various functions required by users. For example, a mobile terminal provides various functions, such as a call function, a still image or moving image capture function, a broadcast reception function, and an Internet access function. Such a mobile terminal provides a message function for exchanging messages with one or more other users. Recent mobile terminals display the transmitted and received messages in the form of a user interface having a conversation form.
In some instances, the number of messages from a given conversation that can be displayed at the same time may be limited by the screen's size. For example, only several messages from the conversation may be displayed at the same time. Thus, to view other messages from the conversation, a user may need to scroll the screen. However, scrolling the screen may be inconvenient. Moreover, as the number of messages in a conversation increases, scrolling the messages becomes more difficult.
Accordingly, the need exists for new techniques for finding conversation messages.